


Undercover Brothers

by ozmandius



Category: Property Brothers RPF
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Sibling Incest, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozmandius/pseuds/ozmandius
Summary: The brothers are spies. Wait! Ex-spies. With a baby.





	Undercover Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This is a rewrite of ‘Undercover Blues’, a movie from 1993 staring Kathleen Turner and Dennis Quaid as Jane and Jeff Blue along with Stanley Tucci, Fiona Shaw, Obba Babatunde, Larry Miller, Tom Arnold and Park Overall. If you haven’t watched this movie, please do. While hardly Oscar material, it is a cute and funny little movie. Most of the dialogue is from the movie’s script though the action described is from my memory of the film. There are some fairly large plot holes that are part of the film and I’ve tried to fill in and fix some parts though not all so just go with what is there and hopefully you’ll enjoy the story and the image of the boys as spies. Ex-spies I mean. 
> 
> I can see various pairings that I like in these roles, however when I imagined Drew and Jonathan, especially Drew, I had to write it. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Again, much thanks to pfyre. She keeps me on track, helps me work out tricky bits, tells me what and where to add something to make it better and laughs when I’m trying to be write something funny. She’s my PiaP and my BFF and I’m so glad to have her along for these journeys.
> 
> I’m not doing this for profit and I certainly don’t know the brothers or Drew’s fiancé and I’m not implying anything with this story. I’m just having fun.

Drew shifted the little girl he held in his arms and picked up the plate he’d just put food on. With a smile, he headed toward his partner seated at a small table nearby. 

“Look what she ordered,” he announced as Jonathan took the baby from his arms. 

“Come here, Sweetie.” He looked at the large serving of rice, chicken, sausage, peppers and other diced up veggies. “Drew, 11 months is a little young for jambalaya. The doctor said we should start her on solids. Jambalaya's not solids. He meant mushed-up carrots and beets or peas.”

Drew pulled a second chair closer to his brother and sat down. “That's for average kids. Look, sweetheart.” He put a bit of mostly chicken and rice on the fork and held it to his daughter’s lips. She parted them and seemed to like the food that slipped in. “See? That's delicious. It's not spicy at all.” Jonathan shook his head.

“Drew...” 

Drew grinned as she leaned forward for another mouthful. “I rest my case.” 

Jonathan grinned and kissed the soft, dark hair. It wasn’t something they’d feed her regularly or again soon, but to have her like it was amazing. “Isn't she great?” 

“She's great. You're great.” Drew leaned forward and kissed his brother.

**

People were dancing under the white tent as the brothers walked down the lawn, their daughter secured in her stroller.

“They said their name was Truman?” Drew asked as he spotted a couple they had met the day before at their hotel. They were seated at a table and the father was making faces at the little boy seated in his stroller.

Jonathan shook his head. “Newman.”

“Ah, Newman.” Drew nodded as they stopped near the trio. “Hey, Newmans.” The couple looked up and smiled. 

“Oh, hey! Fancy meeting you here.” 

“We were in the area.” Vern Newman nodded. 

“Care to join us?”

“We’d love to,” Drew agreed as he grabbed an empty chair from a nearby table and placed it next to Jonathan’s chair. Vern gestured toward the nearby bar set up.

“Would you like a beer?”

Drew nodded. “Sure.” Jonathan declined with a shake of his head. 

Vern stepped over to the bar and returned quickly with two bottles and handed one to Drew who took a sip. 

“So, you’re brothers, right?” Bonnie Newman asked as she studied the near identical faces.

“Yes, we are.” Jonathan reached down to tickle the baby as she fussed a bit.

“And you have a daughter?” While sexual relationships between siblings were fairly common, most went unnoticed. The fact they were identical twins made their relationship obvious.

“First of many,” Drew declared as he rested his arm on the back of Jonathan’s chair.

“We’ll see,” Jonathan said. He looked at Bonnie. “Giving birth is not fun.” 

“Oh, you don’t have to tell me about it,” she agreed with a laugh.

“But we had so much fun making her. We’ll have even more fun with the second,” Drew promised as he leered at his brother. Jonathan gave him a look and then smiled politely at the Newmans.

“So, do you folks travel much?” Vern asked as the silence grew a bit awkward.

“A lot. Yeah,” Drew said.

“Though we've cut down ever since the baby,” Jonathan added. 

“What line are you in?”

“Brain surgery,” Drew deadpanned. “Professional brain surgery.” The Newmans missed Jonathan’s eye roll at the fib.

“That's a hell of a field,” Vern said, impressed.

“It’s challenging. Actually, I'm thinking about giving it up. The racket's getting to me. I was working with patients who'd undergone severe trauma... to the patella, here in the front of the brain.” Drew tapped the side of his skull. “You get whacked there, you start going in circles... lose all sense of direction.”

Vern nodded. “I read about that in ''People'' magazine.”

“You did?” Drew was a bit surprised, but recovered quickly. “The pressure started getting to me. My hands started shaking. Dropping scalpels everywhere….”

“Oh, somebody's pulling our leg,” Bonnie interrupted with a laugh. 

Drew laughed too. “Almost had you.”

Vern shook his head. “Not me.”

“What do you really do?” Bonnie asked.

“We're in espionage,” Drew answered. 

“Were. We're retired.” Jonathan clarified. 

Drew nodded. “And that's the truth.” They smiled at the other couple. 

**

“I love crashing parties,” Drew commented as the couples leisurely strolled down the street to their hotel. 

“You didn't know those people?” Bonnie asked, surprised.

“Well, they didn't know us, either,” Jonathan pointed out as Drew put an arm around his waist.

“How’d you know about the wedding?” Vern asked.

“Like I said, we were in the area. It looked like fun and it was.” 

“You guys are too much.”

“You ain't seen nothing yet.” Drew pulled a cigar out of his coat inner pocket. 

“Oh, yeah, Mr. Spy?”

The couples paused in front of the hotel and Jonathan eyed the stogie being unwrapped. “You're not planning on smoking that in the room, right?”

“I certainly am...” Drew noticed the look his brother was giving him. “…not planning on smoking this in the room. I'll take Juliette for a walk.”

“Addison. Get some diapers while you're out.” Jonathan stepped back after he grabbed the diaper bag and Drew grabbed the stroller handles. He turned and headed back the way they had come.

“Sure. Night, folks.” 

“Bye-bye,” Bonnie called.

They made their way into the lobby and took seats on the comfortable chairs. 

“I'm with you. I'd never let Vern smoke a cigar in the room,” Bonnie agreed as she watched Jonathan pull out needles and a ball of yarn. “So, is her name Addison or Juliette?”

Jonathan frowned as he tried to figure out where he’d left off. “Well, we can't agree. I like Addison and he likes Juliette and we’re both a bit stubborn. When we decide, the other name will be her middle name.” He looked up and smiled.

“I know what you mean. Vern was set on naming Nathan Cletus and I just put my foot down and said no. Sometimes you just have to assert yourself.” 

“I’ll have to try that,” Jonathan said.

“Sweetheart, why don't we let them decide?” Vern spoke up as Jonathan returned to his attention to his knitting. 

“By the time I finish this... it'll be ready for my child's child,” he sighed. He then spent several minutes trying to recall why he took up knitting in the first place.

**

The drunk tourist stumbled against the building as he made his way down the deserted side street. He knew his hotel was close by. At least he hoped that it was. Pushing off, he stumbled forward only to be dragged into an alley by several hands. No one realized they were seen by a bag lady standing on the other side of the street.

“What are you doing? Help! Don't hurt me!” He tried to shout again, but was pushed to the ground. He feebly tried to fend off the hands that grabbed for his wallet. 

“Don't forget the watch,” a voice said. 

The tourist made another attempt to call for help and was punched. He moaned instead.

“Shut up, fat man,” the same voice growled. Stale breath warmed his skin as the crook leaned over him. “My name is Muerte! Don't you forget that!” 

“Can we go? Come on, man! l wanna go home,” a younger voice that sounded nervous spoke.

“No, no, no.” 

“That's three. Let's call it a night.” The voices moved further from the tourist and he lay trying to figure out what had happened and what to do next. The two thieves moved down the alleyway.

“Not yet!” Muerte didn’t look at his young helper.

“There's going to be cops.”

Muerte turned to the younger man. “No! I want one more.” A noise down at the other end of the alleyway caught his attention. A tall man pushing a stroller and holding a smoldering cigar was coming toward them. Muerte smiled. “And here he comes.”

Drew watched as the pair came toward him. He put the cigar between his teeth and waited. The one was a skinny youth who was nervous and wouldn’t be any trouble. The leader wouldn’t either even though he was an adult and tried to project an ‘I’m dangerous’ air about him. 

“Relax, guys, the baby won't hurt you.” The pair separated a bit and the older one drew a knife. 

“Give me the wallet and the watch.” 

An eyebrow went up at the accent. He wanted to ask if the man realized he sounded like a cheap rip-off of Ricky Ricardo, but he didn’t. “Look, this is a real baby. I don't want any trouble.” The pair drew closer.

“Then hand it over,” the young one demanded, trying to act brave.

“Let's go.” The other gestured with his fingers. “The watch.” 

Drew sighed and pulled the watch off. “It's only a Timex.” He tossed it to the older man and followed that with his wallet. “Are we finished? Can I go? We had a deal. You commit a felony. I go.”

The leader took another step forward. “My name is Muerte.”

“Pleased to meet you, Morty. My name is Drew.” Morty was flustered a moment at the lack of respect and fear and then gestured toward his companion.

“Ozzie! Cut him!” Ozzie hesitated.

“This is a really bad idea, Morty.” Drew shook his head and leaned over to pick his daughter up out of the stroller. He was a bit surprised to see she was still sleeping. “You sleep through anything, don't you, honey?” He faced the two men. 

“I'll kill you, asshole.” Muerte was almost shaking as he stared at Drew. Ozzie moved first and finally made a lunge at Drew. He turned and thrust a leg out, catching the youth in the chest and pushing him in a nearby wall. He fell to the ground. Muerte growled and rushed forward only to battle the stroller Drew wielded like a sword. 

“En garde. Parry. Thrust!” Drew commented as they fought. “You know, it's a very fortunate thing for you my brother isn't here.” They fought for a few more seconds before Drew grew bored, spun around and whacked Muerte in the face with the bent stroller. Muerte fell to the ground, stunned. Ozzie had recovered though was still lying on the ground. When Drew looked at him, he instantly closed his eyes and pretended he was still unconscious. 

Drew checked Juliette Addison and was relieved to see her still asleep. He bent over Muerte and quickly retrieved his wallet and watch. Then, without looking back, he shouldered the broken stroller and headed past the pair. He nodded politely to the bag lady at the entrance of the alleyway.

“Lovely evening, isn't it?” 

**

Jonathan had just stepped from the shower when he heard the door to their suite open. 

“Hey. Did you get the diapers?” he asked as he slipped the complimentary robe on and headed into the living room. Drew was already heading into the other room to put Addison Juliette in her crib.

“I completely forgot.”

“Daydreaming?” Jonathan stared at the broken stroller propped against the couch.

“Obviously,” Drew replied as he slipped the small dress, shoes and tights off his daughter. 

“Drew? What happened to the stroller?” Drew didn’t answer as he settled the baby and covered her with a light blanket. He stroked the soft cheek.

“It's a bad world, isn't it, sweetheart? You, me and Mommy are going to make it better,” he whispered. He watched her a moment longer before heading out onto the balcony that overlooked the street. Jonathan patiently waited on the couch for an explanation. Drew’s attention was drawn to two men who stopped to speak with the desk clerk who had stepped outside for a smoke. He could just make out the brief conversation.

“New Orleans Police Department. Did you see a gentleman with a baby stroller?”

“That's Mr. Scott. He's upstairs in his room.”

“Thank you very much.” Drew stepped back into the room and closed the balcony doors. Then he went to the front door.

“You going to tell me what did happen to that stroller?” Jonathan asked. 

“The cops are coming. You might want to put something on.” 

Jonathan stood. “The cops are coming?”

Drew nodded. “Big badges, bad suits.”

“Why?” 

Drew didn’t answer as he abruptly pulled the door open and revealed a man with his fist raised to knock. “Officers.” He gave them a wide smile.

“Mr. Scott?”

“That's me.”

“Lieutenant Theodore Sawyer, New Orleans Police Department.” The lieutenant flashed his badge and ID. “This is Detective Sergeant Halsey.” The sergeant had his ID held next to his face.

“That's Halsey. S-e-y, not s-y,” the sergeant said in a nasally voice.

“May we come in?” the lieutenant asked.

“Sure thing, Ted. You bet. My pleasure. I'm a great admirer of the New Orleans Police.” The two detectives entered the suite. Jonathan still stood by the couch in the bathrobe though he had made sure it was securely closed. Drew gestured to him. “This is my brother and spouse Jonathan.”

“Evening.” The lieutenant nodded.

“This is Lieutenant Sawyer.”

“Lieutenant.” Jonathan smiled and tried to figure out what was going on.

“Sergeant Halsey.”

“Sergeant.”

“Evening.” 

“Please excuse the robe. I wasn't expecting the police at this hour.” He glared at Drew before gesturing to two chairs across from the sofa. “Please, sit.” Jonathan sat again on the couch while the two officers sat down. Drew settled next to Jonathan. His arm went around his husband’s shoulders.

“Excuse us for bothering you so late. We're working undercover….” Lieutenant Sawyer began. 

“A lieutenant undercover?” Jonathan interrupted. “I would have thought they'd have something more important for you.” 

“Well, tourism is the big thing there, especially after Katrina. Folks getting knifed in the French Quarter annoys the hell out of the Tourist Commission. There was an attempted mugging this evening.” 

“Really?” Jonathan again glared at Drew a moment before turning his attention back to Sawyer.

“The victim got away.”

“Oh, good,” Drew said.

“You know nothing about that?” Sawyer intently watched the pair, especially Drew. 

“No.”

“You match the description of the intended victim -- a really tall man with a baby stroller. A bag lady says she saw the man enter this hotel. The desk clerk says that man was you.”

Drew nodded a bit. “That certainly narrows it down, doesn't it?”

“Mr. Scott, were you involved in an attempted mugging?” 

Drew pretended to think a moment. “No, Ted, I don't think so.

“Would you mind calling me Lieutenant? Mr. … Scott, would you care to make any comment?” 

Jonathan smiled though it did not reach his eyes. “Not at this precise time.”

“Mr. Scott, can I see some ID, please?” Lieutenant Sawyer stood when Drew did.

“You bet.” He pulled out his wallet.

“One with a picture?” Drew handed over his driver’s license. “Thank you. That's a good picture. What do you do for a living?” 

“I'm an Electrolux salesman. I don't know what brand of vacuum cleaner you use, but the Electrolux is the biggest sucker of all.” Jonathan almost groaned at that and bit his lip to keep quiet. Sawyer handed back the license and Drew tucked it away.

“Are you in New Orleans on business?”

“Vacation.”

“How long will you stay?”

“Month, month and a half,” Jonathan answered.

“Isn't that long for a vacation?”

“Is it?” Drew appeared puzzled.

Sergeant Halsey spoke then, almost whispering. “Mr. Scott, if... if you know something but you're afraid to talk about it, we can give you full protection.”

“Thanks, but I really don't know anything.”

“That’s for sure,” Jonathan muttered. Sawyer gave him a glance.

“Well, thank you, sir. Here's my card. If you change your mind, please give us a call.” Drew accepted the card and opened the door.

“Will do.”

“Bye.” Sergeant Halsey nodded to Jonathan who gave him a quick wave. Halsey almost ran into Sawyer who had stopped halfway out the door. 

“That baby stroller's taken quite a beating.” He looked at Drew.

“Baggage handlers.”

Lieutenant Sawyer stared at him a moment and then said good night. Halsey echoed him and the pair left. Drew knew that Sawyer didn’t believe him, however it didn’t matter. He hadn’t done anything wrong. He started to rethink that when he heard Jonathan.

“Let me see if I understand this correctly. You took our child into a knife fight?”

Drew turned around and faced his sibling who stood inches from him. Drew hated that about Jonathan, how silently he could move. He decided humor might by the best option. “It was a fair fight-- two of them, two of us.” Jonathan put his hands on his hips and didn’t move. “Well, it wasn't my idea. You should have seen them, complete amateurs. Biggest risk was I'd fall down laughing and hurt myself.” 

Jonathan still glared at him so Drew moved on to option two. He pulled Jonathan the remaining inches between them and kissed his brother. Drew knew he was forgiven when he pulled back and saw the slightly glassy look in his brother’s eyes. “I won't do it again. This is Chapter Two in which Drew and Jonathan have a child and lead a normal life.”

“You forgot the diapers,” Jonathan said before leaning in for some more kisses. 

**

The bar was seedy and tourists had definitely never been inside. Several patrons were playing pool and glancing toward the door. Word had already spread about what had happened to Muerte and they were waiting to see how badly beaten the man was. 

 

Finally the door opened and Muerte headed toward the bar. The bartender slapped a shot glass down and stepped back as several of the pool players gathered around bringing their beers with them.

“Hey Muerte, you lookin' pretty banged up.” The men grinned as Muerte downed the liquor.

“Yeah? Well you should see the other guys! Fifty guys, with chains and dogs, you should see what they look like!” He wiped at the blood still trickling from his lip and his tongue explored again the empty spot where a tooth had been. 

“That ain't what I heard at all. I heard it was one guy with a cute little tiny baby!” The men laughed.

“Which one was it who did this to you, Muerte? Was it the guy or that cute little tiny baby!” another guy asked.

Muerte seemed to smile, but then grabbed the first man by the back of the head and slammed it down on the bar, breaking his beer glass with his face. The man screamed in pain as the other patrons started to back away.

“My name is Muerte! My name is Death!” the small time crook screamed. He stormed out of the bar, but before anyone could react he yanked the door open. “Don't you forget that!” 

**

“So now he's looking for Scott.” Lieutenant Sawyer was in his captain’s office giving a report on what they had found so far.

“Great. Muerte's going to be out for blood.” The captain leaned back in his chair. 

“He's a vindictive little shit, Captain.”

“Then you find him first.” Sawyer nodded, but didn’t head toward the door yet.

“That's not all. There's something strange about this guy. What he did to Muerte and Ozzie. He was holding a baby so he did it one-handed.”

The captain leaned forward. “What are you saying?”

“It takes special training. What I'm wondering is, who is this guy? FBI?”

The captain considered this. “I don't think the FBI is running anything, but you know how much they tell us.” 

Sawyer nodded. “There's a guy I know; works with the Bureau in D.C. Has the same last name actually. Maybe I should check it out.”

The captain reached for a file. “Stop wondering and check it out.”

“Right.” Sawyer headed out of the office.

**

“Afternoon,” Ted pleasantly said when he finally got someone on the line at the FBI. “JD Scott, please.” 

“His line is busy.” 

“I’ll wait.” He grabbed the small baseball game and again tried to get the silver balls into ‘position’ on the field. “Come on, come on,” he muttered.

“Scott,” he finally heard. He dropped the game.

“Hey, JD. Ted Sawyer here. How are you doing?” 

“Fine, Ted. How’s it going there?”

“Not bad. Typical for the most part except for somebody unusual I ran into down here. We’re wondering if he could be one of yours. Calls himself Drew Scott?” He actually looked at the receiver when JD started to laugh. “Did I say something funny?”

**

The brothers entered the hotel panting. The t-shirts and shorts they wore were sweat soaked and they held the baby carrier between them as they climbed the stairs.

“I’m dyin’,” Jonathan huffed.

“It wasn’t that far.”

“Twenty miles.” 

Drew nodded a bit as they got to their floor. “That’s far.” 

Suddenly Jonathan stopped and stared at the French doors to their room. “Hold it.” Drew noticed the slightly open door then too and grabbed the carrier as Jonathan flipped open a compartment under the carrier and retrieved a small handgun. He moved toward their room as Drew set the carrier on the floor behind a bench. 

“Stay put, Pumpkin. We’ll be right back.” The baby leaned forward trying to see around the bench as Drew joined Jonathan.

“One man…on the couch…reading,” Jonathan whispered. 

“How refreshing, a literate burglar. What’s he reading?” Jonathan gave him a nudge with his elbow as he was reaching for the door. 

“Go for the far wall. I’ll cover you from here.” Drew backed up a bit and nodded. “One… two… THREE!”

Jonathan yanked the door open and Drew ran into the room and tackled the man seated on the couch reading the newspaper. The couch flipped over and the men sprawled on the floor, Drew on top. Jonathan stepped into the room and saw who their visitor was. He lowered the gun and went back into the hallway to get the baby. 

“Drew! Drew!!” the shorter of the pair squirming on the ground called. Drew stopped trying to pin the man and looked at him.

“Scott!” He grinned as he easily stood and pulled the other man up. “How you doing?” 

**

An hour later both brothers had showered and Jonathan was finishing styling this hair. Their boss, Scott McGillvray, played with the baby on the floor. 

“Hey, did we ever thank you for the crib blanket?” Drew asked as he entered the living room, leaving the doors to the bedroom open.

“No, babe. The White House sent the crib blanket. Scott sent the Fisher-Price barnyard.” 

Drew grinned. “You sent that? Do you know those little cows really moo?” 

“Drew plays with it day and night,” Jonathan laughed as he entered the living room and picked up the baby. “We’re heading to lunch. Care to join us?” He settled Juliette Addison in the newly bought stroller and tucked the sunglasses Drew handed him on top of his head. 

“I’d like to, but can’t.” Scott held the door open as Jonathan maneuvered the stroller through the opening. At the top of the stairs, Drew moved in front and grabbed the footrest as he and Jonathan easily walked down the steps. “I’d like you to consider something though.” 

“The answer is no,” Jonathan said firmly. 

“You haven’t heard the question.”

“The answer is still no.”

“Whatever you want….”

“We’re not interested,” Jonathan interrupted as they reached the bottom of the stairs. He looked at their boss. “We’re off the field assignment list. Maternity leave. You gave us a very nice party.” 

“Where you said if we were in a critical situation….” Scott tried again. 

Jonathan slid the sunglasses on as they stepped outside. “Not during the first 18 months. The books all show the first 18 months are essential….” He paused as a filed marked ‘Confidential’ was held in front of him. He stopped walking to flip through it. Drew read it over his shoulder.

“Jesus,” Jonathan muttered.

“Tactical nuke?” Drew managed to whisper as he looked around them. Nobody was paying them any attention as they stood against the building. 

“C-22.” 

Jonathan closed the file and handed it back. “We’re not interested.”

Drew frowned. “’C’ what?”

Jonathan sighed. “Experimental plastic explosive. The most powerful plastic ever developed. So unstable even the Army won’t use it.”

“Oh, that C-22. I thought they stopped making it.”

Scott nodded. “They did. The remaining stock was stolen.”

Jonathan shook his head. “Sell it to someone else.” 

“Please,” Drew added. He slipped an arm around Jonathan’s waist. They started to walk slowly down the street.

“FBI thinks its organized crime.”

Drew snorted. “FBI thinks everything is organized crime.”

“We think its Phan.” Drew stopped to stare back at their boss.

“Phan? We’re incredibly not interested. She hates me. Remember Bangkok?”

McGillvray stepped in front of the stroller. “You said you’d help out a little.”

Drew shook his head. “Phan is not a little. She’s a psycho.”

“Phan’s customers make their points by blowing up innocent people, including children.” 

Jonathan pushed the stroller around the man and continued swiftly walking. “That’s a low blow.” 

“Just find her,” Scott almost pleaded as he hurried after the pair. “We’ll do the rest.” He stopped walking. “You’ll get six months paid leave when you finish. That ought to help the postnatal bonding.” 

Jonathan slowed down but kept going. “Nope. Just going to have to find someone else.” 

“We’ll throw in a bonus. Twenty percent of annual pay.” 

The pair stopped and Drew turned around. “I promised Jonathan….”

“Fifty percent,” Jonathan suddenly said as he turned the stroller around and headed back towards McGillvray.

“Don’t push it,” he warned.

“Hey, I’m a mother now. Do you know what a decent college will cost in 20 years?”

“Thirty. I’m already way over budget.”

“Fifty, going once.” Jonathan slowly started to turn the stroller again. 

Drew shook his head as he watched his brother. “You mercenary thing.”

Jonathan winked at him. “Going twice.” He went to take a step and smiled when he heard, “I want a low-profile operation.” 

“You want low-profile, you got low-profile,” Drew agreed as Scott walked up to Jonathan.

“We’ll need the usual toys.”

Scott nodded. “They’re on the way.” The trio headed down the street again. “You’ve got one lead; this guy Foster. He works at Dynagon. They developed C-22. Phan’s base is somewhere in the delta. She’s got her people spotted in local defense industries, even the military. Near as we can tell, she bribed a full colonel into stealing the last batch of C-22 canisters. He got spooked and used one getting away. Blew up half of Oklahoma.” Scott stopped as did the brothers. “Be careful, guys. Remember Phan’s more dangerous than she looks.”

**

Out in the delta at an old sugar refinery the colonel was carefully making his way up to Phan’s office. Her heavily muscled henchmen followed closely behind though he ignored them as he made his way to the petite Asian woman standing next to a closed old hopper. The case protecting the C-22 was handed off to another man by the doorway. 

“Colonel! How happy I am to see you.” The smile was wide though entirely fake as was her concern as he continued toward her. “You’re limping. Did you have some problems?”

“Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

“Well, what happened?” 

“There was a last minute change in checkpoint security.” 

The dark eyes narrowed a bit. “What?” 

There was a click as the case was opened. “There’s one missing.” Phan glanced over and then back at the colonel. 

“That’s what I’m saying. They were bringing in tanks and artillery.” 

Phan took a step toward the larger man. “You used one-fifth of our shipment just to – oh, God – to blast yourself out?”

The colonel nodded and swallowed. Suddenly the petite woman in front of him seemed deadly. “It was the only way out. I know they’re valuable….”

“Colonel,” Phan moved a bit closer and ran hand down his chest. “Big, strong colonel man. I know you’re the only one I can trust.”

“Ma’am….” 

Phan shook her head as she stared up at him. “Don’t ma’am me. Just call me Linda.” 

The colonel nodded. “Yes, ma’am…Linda.” Phan smiled and pulled a delicate handkerchief from her cleavage. It fluttered to the ground. 

“Oops.” 

He smiled. “Let me get that.” 

As he bent over she kicked him in the knee and as he stumbled forward, shoved him into the now open hopper. His yell cut off as the lid slid over the opening again. Phan picked up the handkerchief and headed to her desk. 

“The colonel will no longer be working with us.”

**

The captain leaned back in his chair as Lieutenant Sawyer filled him in on what he had found out. “The FBI fired him twice?”

Ted nodded. “Fired him in ’01, rehired him in ’04 and fired him again in ’05.”

“Why?” 

Ted shrugged. “There’s all kinds of rumors.” 

“Tell him what he did in-between,” Halsey spoke from the doorway. 

The captain closed his eyes for a moment. “I’m gonna hate this, ain’t I?”

“CIA,” Halsey blurted out. Ted glared at him before looking at the captain again.

“’Til they got on the bandwagon and fired him too.”

“Well, who’s he with now?” the captain asked. 

“Very good question.” 

“Go find out!” 

Ted nodded and stood. “Yes, sir.” 

Behind him, Halsey nodded eagerly. Ted headed toward the door only to have it slammed in his face as Halsey quickly headed off. Ted sighed, opened the door and followed.

**

Across the city in an old, slightly rundown two story home, a man with greying hair and dark-rimmed glasses sat in his small kitchen eating dinner. The old fashioned landline phone rang and he grabbed the receiver.

“Hello?” his timid, quivering voice said.

“Mr. Foster?” 

Foster gulped. “You! What do you want?”

“Mistress Phan shall require your services again.”

Foster shook his head though the person on the other end couldn’t see it. “No, no. I can’t be involved with that anymore,” he whined. “I mean...you know.”

“You have no choice, little man. Please deliver the merchandise to the usual place.”

“Oh, God,” Foster whimpered. “When?”

**

The marketplace was busy but not overly so as Drew and Jonathan strolled down the aisle. Jonathan glanced at the merchandise and food displayed around them as he pushed the stroller while Drew read from a plain manila file.

“'Gilbert Foster, 2616 Magazine Street. Occupation--research scientist at Dynagon Industries. Dishonorable discharge. Marital status--divorced.''

Jonathan stopped to admire some flowers though looked up slightly annoyed when he heard a nasally voice call, “Yoo-hoo, Mr. Scott!” 

Drew actually looked happy as he muttered, “Heads up. Laurel and Hardy ahead.” 

Jonathan pasted a phony smile on his face as the lieutenant and his partner approached. Halsey bent over to coo at the baby.

“Cute baby,” Ted commented. “Boy or girl?”

“Gosh, I hope so,” Drew said as Jonathan resisted elbowing his brother in the kidney.

“She’s a girl, Lieutenant.” 

“I’ve got two girls.”

“Really? Two whole girls.” Drew’s comment was ignored by Jonathan and Ted. 

“We tried for a boy.” Jonathan nodded and started moving again. “Would you like some coffee?”

The smile from Jonathan this time was real. “I’d love some café au lait.”

“Great.”

**

At the end of the marketplace was a small café. The foursome found a table close to the street and Jonathan made sure Addison Juliette’s stroller was out of the way. The waitress approached and drinks were ordered along with beignets. 

“Mr. Scott, can we talk frankly?” Ted said after everything was set on the table. Halsey immediately reached for a beignet and took a big bite leaving a ring of powdered sugar round his mouth. 

“Sure, Ted,” Drew agreed. 

“What you did to those two guys.... What did you say you did for a living?”

“I’m an airline pilot.”

“The other night you said you were a vacuum cleaner salesman.”

“If you knew, why’d you ask?” Ted decided to continue his questioning instead of replying. 

“What you did to those guys was on a professional level.”

“Well, you know,” Drew shrugged. “Growing up on the mean streets....”

“Mean streets? You’re from Las Vegas.”

“How’d you know where we’re from?” Jonathan asked.

“Had a little chat with somebody from the FBI.”

“The man has unexpected depths,” Drew said. “What else did you find out? Nothing about our sex life, I hope.” 

“I’m gonna blush,” Jonathan said as he tried to look embarrassed.

Drew leered at his brother. “You weren’t blushing last night.” He grabbed Jonathan’s hand and kissed the palm.

“I was blushing all over.” 

Drew leaned closer to his sibling. “Oh, yeah?”

“Everywhere,” Jonathan breathed. Before any more could be said or done, the strident voice of the lieutenant was heard.

“My source at the FBI says they didn’t think you were and I quote, ‘Bureau material’.” The brothers sat back and Drew nodded.

“That’s true. I’m more of an end table.” 

Jonathan frowned. “I always think of you as a dining room chair.”

“Really? I see you as a rosewood armoire...with really good drawers.” Again Drew leered at his sibling as Jonathan grinned at him.

“Mr. Scott!” Ted said.

“What?” Drew said, getting a little irritated at the interruptions in his flirting.

“Who are you working for?”

“Are you a spy?” Halsey put in as he finished his third beignet. He was reaching for another when Ted slapped his hand. He frowned and waited until the lieutenant was focused again on Drew before grabbing another one.

“It doesn’t have to go beyond me,” Ted promised. “I can help you. Trust me.”

Drew leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. His gaze was on the bank across the street.

“You know what’s funny?” 

“What?” Jonathan asked as he scanned the area. 

“That gray van over there.” Drew nodded toward the vehicle. 

“Funny ha-ha or funny interesting?” Jonathan studied the waiting van.

“It’s been there seven minutes with the motor running.”

“So what?” Ted asked as he turned in his seat to look at the van.

“It’s in front of a bank.”

Ted shrugged. “I repeat; so what?”

Drew stood. “Order me another coffee.” He strode off then heading toward the edge of the café area where a heavy decorative chain defined the seating area. 

Jonathan grinned at the two officers. “I’m sorry. I just have to apologize. He’s so rude sometimes.” The trio continued to watch Drew as he unclipped the heavy chain and began pulling it, letting it fall at his feet. When he came to the end, he gathered it up and headed across the street. 

Jonathan leaned over the stroller. “Sweetie, you have got to see this. See what Daddy is doing.” He set the little girl on his lap and pointed across the street. 

**

In the small van, the driver adjusted his baseball cap and looked again at the door of the bank, willing it to open. One leg jiggled nervously as he waited for his partners to come out. 

“Excuse me.” He jumped as fingers tapped his shoulder and as he turned to look out his side window a fist with something heavy wrapped around it punched his jaw. Four minutes later alarms at the bank suddenly blared out and three men ran from the bank, their arms filled with bags. 

“Let’s go! Go, man!” one screamed at the driver who sat with his baseball cap pulled down low. The three scrambled into the van. “Go, god damn it! Go!”

“You got it.” 

The car was put into drive, a sneakered foot slammed down on the gas pedal and the van took off only to be brought up short a few yards later as the rear axle was pulled from the van due to the heavy chain wrapped around it with the other end secured around a nearby lamp post. Inside, the three crooks were tossed forward when the momentum stopped, knocking heads against windows and backrests while the driver remained in place due to the seatbelt. While the robbers tried to figure out what happened, Drew unfastened his seatbelt and opened the door. 

“Next time, buy American,” he advised as he stepped out. Sirens were coming closer and Ted and Halsey were hurrying over to secure the criminals. 

**

Jonathan laughed as the last silver ball fell into the depression at third base. Juliette Addison was on his lap as he sat in front of the lieutenant’s desk at the police station. Ted watched, irritated.

“Mr. Scott, can we stop the fun and games?” 

Jonathan set the game down on the desk and grinned at the little girl. “First try. Gimme five.” He held up the baby’s hand and high fived it. 

“Who is your brother working for now?”

Jonathan shifted Addison Juliette on his lap so he could make faces at her to keep her amused. “If you’d like to know who my brother is working for, I suggest you ask him. I’m outraged that he single-handedly foils a bank robbery and you arrest him.” He held his daughter up so he could nuzzle her tummy causing her to giggle.

“You got a lot of goddamn gall.”

“Hey, watch the language,” Jonathan snapped as he glared at the man. Ted ignored him.

“We have your brother behind bars and he’ll stay there until somebody tells me exactly what he’s doing in my city!”

Jonathan smiled at his daughter. “You are overacting, Lieutenant. Isn’t he, honey? Some men are like that. They get threatened then they get defensive and then they get aggressive.” 

“If you don’t watch it, you’ll find yourself in a cell, baby or no baby.” The exaggerated scowl Jonathan made got a laugh from the baby. 

“Excuse me, sir,” Halsey interrupted from his desk before Ted could say anything more. “Phone call for you.”

“I’m busy.”

“Okay.” Ted leaned over the desk toward Jonathan.

“I’m gonna ask you one more time very nicely....”

“It’s about Drew Scott, sir,” Halsey interrupted again.

“Who is it? The president?” Ted asked without taking his eyes off Jonathan.

Halsey snorted. “No.” Ted opened his mouth to say something. “It’s the governor.” Ted closed his mouth and reached for the phone.

**

Thirty minutes later the brothers walked out of the station house. Jonathan headed down the street at a swift walk with Drew beside him.

“About that stunt you pulled with the van...is that part of Chapter Two in which Drew and Jonathan lead a sane life?” 

“I don’t think it’s fair or nice of you to complain about me having a little fun. There was zero risk factor.”

“Don’t pout. There were three guys running out of a bank packing heat and probably stoned.”

“People in a hurry never look at the driver.”

“I never heard that rule before.”

“I made it up but it’s still true. And it’s all part of my brilliant plan.”

“Which brilliant plan?”

**

“Take a look at this.” Drew had the files from McGillvray spread in front of him. They had enjoyed a nice dinner on the way to the hotel and the leisurely stroll back put Juliette Addison to sleep so all they had to do was undress her and tuck her in. Jonathan was drying off from his bath after he and Drew had enjoyed some adult time together. 

“This guy at Dynagon, Foster, he’s worth spooking so tomorrow what we do….” He was cut off by the room phone ringing. Drew glanced at Jonathan and answered the phone. “Hello?”

“Is this Scott? Do you remember me?”

“Well, you have a really sexy voice, but hey, I’m a happily married man.” He smiled at Jonathan as he settled on the bed. 

“You’ll be a dead man soon.”

“Who is this again?”

“This is Muerte!”

“Morty!” Drew was actually happy to hear from the man. It was fun to rile up the small time crook. 

“No! No Morty! It’s Muerte! Death!!”

“Yeah, right. Death.” Drew was getting distracted by playing with a button on Jonathan’s pajama top. 

“That’s right. I’m coming for you man, and I’m going to kill you.” 

“Morty, it’s late. What’s the bottom line? I’ve got other things on my mind now.” Jonathan leaned down and gave him a brief kiss.

“The bottom line is you’re gonna die, man...ugly.” 

“Okay, Morty. Do me a favor. Don’t call here again unless you want to have a serious conversation.” 

Morty seemed to sense that Drew was hanging up. “Excuse me! No! Hello?” 

“So that was Muerte? How nice.” Jonathan allowed Drew’s hands to pull him lower on the bed. The pages from the files slid to the floor. 

“Morty’s going to be very useful.”

“Boy, are you optimistic.” Drew had no response as his tongue explored his brother’s mouth.

**

The waiting area for Dynagon Industries was very clean and sterile. The receptionist sat behind a steel fronted desk and answered the multiple calls in a professional tone. She didn’t look at Drew again after she had alerted Mr. Foster someone was waiting for him. Drew sat one leg crossed with his foot jiggling as he casually glanced around the space. A camera hung around his neck. He had been waiting 15 minutes when his target finally came out through a door behind the reception desk. He hesitantly crossed the space as Drew stood.

“You wanted to see me?”

“Yes, Mr. Foster. My name is Hildy Johnson. I’m with the ‘Chicago Herald’. I’m working on a story about the theft of defense secrets.”

Foster actually paled and sweat beaded on his forehead. “I have absolutely no comment to make on this matter.”

“Really? How about a big front page photo then?” He raised the camera and rapidly took Foster’s picture. 

“Oh, God!” Foster flung his arms up in front of his face and managed, “I think you should leave, sir, right now” before he scurried back through the door he’d come from.

**

Foster hurried through the lower corridors and burst into the security office. A guard sat before multiple screens monitoring different areas. 

“Run back the feed from reception.” The guard punched some buttons and a screen started to move backwards. “Stop! Right there.” The picture moved forward a moment and caught Drew as he turned and smiled into the camera then it froze. “Send that to me right away.” 

Foster ran from the office and up to his desk. Opening his email he saw the picture had arrived. 

“Oh, God.”

**

Foster hurried up to the Rampart Savings and Loan ATM and grabbed an envelope with shaking hands. He hurriedly stuffed the folded piece of paper into it and made a deposit. With a quick look around, he scurried off. He didn’t notice the tall man with a baby stroller standing against the wall of the bank watching him. 

Inside the bank, a manager approached the ATM and pulled out all the deposit envelopes. Sorting through them, he finally pulled out a specific one and dumped the rest back into the machine. He swiftly slit it open and pulled out the smiling picture of Drew Scott.

**

In the delta at the sugar refinery the old fax machine came to life and slowly printed out the picture.

Phan grabbed the paper and scowled at it. She hated old technology, however it was a good way to stay safe since there was nothing high tech for anyone to easily trace.

“Drew Scott.”

“You know him?” her assistant asked.

“Yes. He ruined the operation in Bangkok. This means everything will have to be accelerated. Send this to everyone. We must get him.”

“Yes, Mistress Phan.”

**

Drew pushed the stroller out the door of the small record shop. He thanked the clerk again for his help and then knelt down beside the stroller. 

“Here you go, honey.” He showed Addison Juliette the 45 rpm record he had just bought. “I told you B.B. King recorded children’s records.” He slid it back in the paper bag and stood. “Now let’s go find Mommy. Maybe he’ll give us something to eat.” He’d only taken two steps when Muerte stepped out of a side alley. 

“Hi, Morty. How’s it going?”

“Muerte! For Death!” the little criminal nearly screamed. “You die today!” He held his knife straight out and nearly squatted as he took a step forward.

“You know that looks really great on TV but you get better results if you hold it like....”

“Shut up!” Muerte cried as he straightened. 

“Do you always have this much problem with a little constructive criticism?”

“Now what?” Jonathan asked as he approached holding several bags. Muerte spun around as he hadn’t heard Jonathan. 

“Hey, hi hon. I told you about Morty. Morty, this is Jonathan.”

“Hi, Morty. I’m sorry, but Drew can’t play today. We have a lot of shopping to do....”

“Shut up! You die too!”

“Oh, for God’s sakes,” Jonathan sighed. He was so over Muerte’s drama. He set the bags down and looked at his brother. “You’re right. He sounds like he’s doing a bad impersonation of Ricky Ricardo.” He looked back at the small time thug. “Come here, Morty.” 

Faster than Morty could follow, Jonathan reached out and grabbed his wrist, twisting it and bringing the little man to his knees as he screamed. He easily took the knife and tossed it to Drew. Drew tossed it in a nearby flower pot. Jonathan let go of Morty’s wrist and the criminal gently cradled it as he huddled on the ground. Drew pushed the stroller over to his sibling.

“I can’t leave you alone for a minute,” Jonathan started as he shook his head. 

“This isn’t my fault.”

“Nothing’s ever your fault.”

Drew looked down at Morty. “You going to kill him?”

“My, aren’t we bloodthirsty. I told you not to drink all that coffee.” Jonathan barely looked back as his foot lashed out to knock Muerte out cold. Drew headed toward the main street. When Morty came around, he found he had to spit out another tooth. 

“Where are we going to eat?” Drew asked.

Jonathan grabbed his bags and ran to catch up. “I heard about this great place from the Newmans. They say the oysters are terrific.”

**

“Would you like to sit here or in the garden?” a waiter asked as they entered the dark bar of the restaurant. 

“Garden?” Drew looked at Jonathan for confirmation.

“Sure.”

“This way, please.” He led the way to a sunny area and to a table in the shade from the balcony above. 

“So, do you think we’ll find Phan?” Jonathan asked as Drew looked around the space. In the corner was a loud table of ladies celebrating a birthday.

“Absolutely. We spooked Foster. Word gets to Phan. Phan gets worried. She doesn’t know what move to make. She’s fretful, she’s nervous.” 

Jonathan looked at his sibling. “You’re describing a baby with colic.” Drew couldn’t answer as their waiter appeared.

“All right. What can I get you folks?”

“A new acquaintance told me this was the place for oysters,” Jonathan said with a smile.

“Yes, sir, it is.”

“We’ll have six dozen oyster and two beers,” Drew ordered as he took Jonathan’s hand and entwined their fingers together.

“All right, sir. Right away.” The waiter headed back inside to place the order. Jonathan now looked around the space, his gaze stopping at a table in the middle of the courtyard when the men seated lowered their menus and raised their guns.

“Drew, do the oysters come with guns?” 

Drew frowned and looked where Jonathan was staring.

“Don’t make any sudden moves,” one goon ordered.

“Why? Is there a bee on me?” Drew asked. 

“I don’t see one,” Jonathan said after a quick look over.

“What’s a sudden move? You know, I’ve never understood that.”

“I don’t either.”

“Maybe they’ve watched too many cop shows.” 

One of the men approached with the gun pointed at them. “Get up from the table very, very slowly.”

“Very, very? Not just very?” Drew tried to clarify. The other men stood behind the leader.

“Start moving.” 

Drew looked at Jonathan. “You remember Marseilles three, four years ago?”

“Uh-huh.” The men tightened their grips on their guns as they waited to see what would happen.

“Don’t try anything stupid,” the leader warned.

“Sure you remember?” Drew pulled his hand back and gripped the edge of the table.

“I think so.” The men tensed in anticipation.

“All right. On the count of three. One...two...three!!” 

Nothing happened except the waiter stopping at the table carrying a large tray. 

“A-ha!” Muerte shouted as he lowered the tray. He screamed when he saw the guns pointing at him. Drew instantly stood, grabbed the tray and threw it at the men. They fell over as they tried to avoid it and a gun harmlessly went off. The women in the corner screamed and one climbed on the table as if that would keep her safe from the commotion. Jonathan took the opening and punched Morty. He went down while the leader shouted at his men, “After them, you fools!”

“Why didn’t you shoot him under the table?” Drew asked as they hurried from the restaurant. 

“You said Marseilles,” Jonathan reminded him. “That was Berlin.”

“Oops.” They waited at the corner as the police pulled up and shortly afterwards Ted and Hasley arrived. 

“They just closed for lunch,” Drew said as he and Jonathan approached the officers. Ted didn’t look surprised.

“Anything you care to tell me?”

“The oysters look terrific.” 

“I mean about what just happened here.” The pair followed as the brothers started down the street again.

“I’d say it was a domestic disturbance.”

“Domestic disturbance?” Ted repeated.

“Like ‘The Honeymooners’. Remember how Ralph fought with Alice?”

Ted shook his head. “I don’t recall Ralph using semiautomatic weapons.”

“Norton sometimes did. And Mrs. Manicotti on the second floor. Wow, what a temper she had,” Jonathan pointed out, smiling.

“You got a gun?” Ted demanded, ignoring the comments. “Give it to me.”

“Drew’s a lousy shot. He had to bribe the examiner at the FBI,” Jonathan said as they stopped on the corner. 

“That’s a lie,” Drew denied. “I bribed the guy at the CIA. I blackmailed the guy at the FBI.”

“You think you’re smarter than we are,” Ted said as a jazz band approached the corner. 

“Oh, not much. I just have more training.”

“I thought you were a vacuum cleaner salesman.” Ted watched as Drew strolled out into the group of musicians. “What’s he doing? Joining the band?” Jonathan shrugged as he lifted Juliette Addison out of the stroller and moved to the music. A trumpet solo revealed Drew in the middle of the group playing the instrument. 

“That’s your husband,” Sargent Halsey pointed.

“I know.” 

“Does he play the trumpet?”

“Apparently. He also plays the bagpipes.”

“I hate him,” Ted mumbled. “I really hate him.”

**

Drew slowly slid the door closed that separated Addison Juliette’s area from the master bedroom. Jonathan was on the bed reclined against the headboard wearing the green striped pajama top that matched the green striped pajama bottoms Drew wore. 

“Is she asleep?” he asked.

Drew nodded. “Like an angel.”

“That’s good. I, on the other hand, will be having hideous nightmares about shoot-outs.” Drew sat on his side of the queen sized bed facing his sibling.

“Don't blame me. You picked the restaurant.” He was silent a moment. “Here's what I think. Tomorrow morning you and the pumpkin get on a plane and I'll call you when it's over.”

Jonathan studied his brother. “Please. We’re a team. End of story. God knows what would happen to you if I wasn’t around.”

“But you might get hurt. Or worse,” Drew quietly pointed out. 

“Don’t start. Not going to happen. Brothers, partners, lovers, spouses, remember? We’re in everything together.” Jonathan beckoned his brother and Drew leaned toward him so Jonathan could press their lips together. “Got it?” Drew nodded and smiled. His hand started to slide up under Jonathan’s top, but then stopped and pulled back. 

Drew sighed “I have to make a phone call. Who do you want to be, good cop or bad cop?”

Jonathan pouted a moment. “Bad cop. Who are you calling?” 

Drew glanced at a slip of paper as he dialed the room phone. “I never get to be the bad cop.”

“You can never keep a straight face. Who are you calling?”

Drew held up a finger as on the other end it started ringing. 

“Yes?”

“Mr. Foster?”

“Who is this?”

“Our organization has been penetrated by a brilliant agent and his handsome spouse.” Drew grinned at Jonathan. Jonathan shook his head at the horrible Asian accent Drew was attempting. “Meet me....”

“At the cemetery where we always meet,” Mr. Foster interrupted.

“But of course. Two pm tomorrow afternoon. Do not be late.” Drew slammed the phone down and stretched out on the bed facing Jonathan. 

“What the hell was that accent? I’ve told you not to channel your inner Charlie Chan. It’s awful and racist,” Jonathan said before Drew could say anything. 

“I know. But it’s fun.” Jonathan again shook his head though he was smiling slightly. “So,” Drew said, eager to be back on track, “tomorrow we gang up on Mr. Foster.” His fingers toyed with the edge of the pajama top. 

“Do you think he’ll come?”

“Oh, absolutely. And if he doesn’t, we’ll still get some sightseeing in.” His hand slid over the top of Jonathan’s thigh and under it to urge his sibling lower on the bed. Jonathan tilted his head to give better access to his neck and Drew started to nuzzle the warm skin.

“I think you...better...kill the light,” Jonathan panted as Drew’s fingers moved under the top. Instantly, Drew rolled over and karate chopped the bedside lamp, knocking it off the nightstand. It did turn off though. Jonathan started laughing. “I meant turn it off.”

“Oops.”

**

The family was riding the Canal Street trolley late the next morning. The brothers were admiring the mansions of the Garden District when Drew noticed two new passengers boarding the trolley. Jonathan held Juliette Addison on his lap as he pointed out various architecture styles to the little girl. 

“Hey, look who’s here,” Drew muttered. 

“Ding, ding, ding went the trolley,” Lieutenant Ted Sawyer sang as he came up the aisle. 

“Clang, sir,” Sargent Halsey corrected from behind him.

“What?” Ted glanced at his partner. 

“Clang went the trolley, ding went the bell.” Ted ignored him as the duo took seats in front of the brothers.

“So, you’ve been assigned to follow us,” Drew said

“Who says we’re following you?” Ted asked.

“I get it. You have the day off and you’re spending it together,” Jonathan guessed.

“No,” Drew said. “Here’s what you’re doing; you’re pissing away the taxpayer’s money.”

“That’s what we’re paid for,” Halsey joked.

“And following around CIA agents in New Orleans,” Ted said.

“Will you get off that already?” Drew asked, a bit irritated.

“I say you’re CIA.”

“Good. Say it,” Drew said. The pair then ignored the officers as they rode to the end of the line and headed toward the meeting place. 

“Tell me, what are you doing here?” Ted asked as he followed the brothers past old mausoleums.

“This is a cemetery,” Halsey pointed out the obvious. Drew was pushing the empty stroller as Jonathan held Juliette Addison and the group was following four musicians and a group of mourners down the row. He grinned as he watched his sibling move to the music and ‘dance’ with their daughter.

“Are you here on company business?” Ted asked. 

Drew sighed. “Lieutenant, will you get off this CIA kick? I’m a regular guy, well almost regular guy. I have a spouse and a baby. Enjoy yourself and watch the funeral.”

“I’ve seen plenty of funerals. I’m here to keep an eye on you.” 

A few moments later Drew stopped in front of an older mausoleum where the slab that blocked the doorway was askew. Drew was pushing the stroller to the side of the small building when it brushed the slab and it slid sideways.

“Lord have mercy!” Halsey cried.

“Jesus Christ!” Sawyer stared at Foster as the dead body slowly fell forward out of the opening and onto the lieutenant. He fell to the ground under the heavy weight. Jonathan spun around to block Addison Juliette’s view and looked back over his shoulder at the scene. 

“I guess he got here early,” Drew said as he glanced around.

**

It was late and Drew and Jonathan were enjoying a quiet evening in their room. Jonathan was on the bed wearing an almost see through tight white t-shirt trying to figure out his knitting while Drew tested the new tracking equipment that had been delivered earlier. A sudden knocking on the door caused both to pause in their activities. They exchanged a look as the knocking continued and Drew shut the lid on the tracking case and moved to the door. Jonathan reached into the knitting basket and pulled out a handgun. Drew reached for the handle and swiftly pulled the door open.

“Hi, hi,” Bonnie Newman greeted them with a smile as she and Vern entered the room. Jonathan quickly stashed the gun back under the yarn and smiled as he slid off the bed and grabbed a robe. “So how was my Nathan? Was he any trouble?” 

Shortly after the family had returned from giving their statements about Foster at the police station, Bonnie had asked if they could watch Nathan while she and Vern enjoyed a late dinner. 

“No, he was a good baby,” Jonathan said as he came to the doorway tying his robe. Drew lifted the Newman’s son out of the playpen that was in the corner of the room.

“Did you enjoy the jazz cruise?” Bonnie asked. 

“We missed the boat,” Jonathan said.

“Oh, too bad. When we did that...when was that, Vern?”

“Two years ago.”

“No. Three years ago.”

“No, honey, it wasn’t. It was right after my hemorrhoid surgery.”

“You told me about that,” Drew spoke up. 

“Vern, he doesn’t want to hear about your hemorrhoids,” Bonnie scolded. 

Vern grinned and held his arms out toward his son. “Come to daddy!” he called. Drew set the boy down and he toddled over to his father. 

“Well, thank you so much,” Bonnie said as Vern picked up the boy. “If you ever want us to watch Juliette Addison....”

“Addison Juliette, honey,” Vern put in. 

Bonnie continued like she hadn’t been interrupted. “We’d be more than happy.”

“Thank you. We’ll take you up on that,” Jonathan said as he urged them into the hallway. “Good night. Sleep tight.” He shut the door and leaned against it as he looked at Drew.

“You tired?”

Jonathan nodded. “Very.”

Drew approached his spouse and grabbed Jonathan’s hips and started pulling him towards the bedroom. “Oh, really? That’s just too bad. You know why? Because I had some real fun in mind.”

Jonathan put his arms around his brother. “Like what, for instance?” 

Drew just grinned.

**

Jonathan pulled out his lock picks and glared at Drew. “Breaking and entering into the house of a dead man isn’t my idea of a lot of fun.” He switched on the small flashlight and put it between his teeth so he could see what he was doing as he tackled the lock. 

“It would be if you didn’t take all night to open the door. Madam needs to be changed.” Drew hefted the carrier that held Addison Juliette. 

“Change her yourself. This is a five-pin Chubb.” Jonathan spoke around the flashlight.

Drew lifted the carrier a bit higher. “See Mommy picking the big lock? When you’re a big girl, he’ll teach you how to pick locks. Of course, he still may be picking this one.” With a smug look Jonathan turned the handle and opened the door. “One minute even. Pretty slick.”

“Thank you,” Jonathan said as he let Drew go inside first. 

“Okay, we can assume the cops tossed the place pretty thoroughly,” Drew said as he shone his flashlight around the hallway. “At least all the obvious places.” He moved further into the dark house. “So we’ll start with the refrigerator.” The light illuminated the grandfather clock and traveled downward only to stop on something out of place. “Huh, that’s funny.” 

“What?” Jonathan asked as he turned toward his brother. He had been examining the other side of the hallway. 

“A shoe.”

Jonathan moved up to his sibling. “And?” 

“It’s got a foot in it.” Both lights moved up the pants and suit coat to highlight Sargent Halsey’s smiling face. 

“Evening.” 

“All right. You going to tell us the whole story?” Lieutenant Sawyer asked as he came out of the kitchen. Drew headed past him into the small room and set the carrier on the floor. He picked up Juliette Addison as Jonathan laid down a changing pad on the small pedestal table. 

“We can tell you part of the story,” Drew said as he removed the stinky diaper. 

“Tell me all of it.”

“Part or nothing.”

“How about we bust your assess for B-and-E?”

“How about we talk to your nice governor?” Jonathan said as he took the dirty diaper and handed Drew the wipes. 

“All right. Tell me part of the story.”

“Well, it’s hard to know where to begin. Our parents were really simple folks. My father was a steam fitter....”

“Drew, the relevant part,” Jonathan admonished.

“Fine. File.” Jonathan pulled a manila file from the diaper bag and handed it to the lieutenant. 

“Who is this?” Ted asked as he looked at the picture of the lovely Asian woman in uniform. 

“Linda Phan, top member in the Chinese secret police. We’ve run into her several times. She was arrested in China several years ago and charged with multiple crimes against the government though she escaped fairly quickly. She began operating for herself and openly against the Chinese government and they’d like her to come home and pay for her crimes.

“So she’s in New Orleans?”

“We think so. She’s got men planted in labs and factories all over the south. Industrial theft. Steals weapons and chemicals and then sells them to top bidders.”

“So you have to find her and send her back?”

Drew shook his head as he handed a small tube of cream back to Jonathan. Jonathan fumbled the tube and it dropped to the floor. He squatted down to retrieve it. 

“There’s no extradition. She has to go voluntarily.”

“And you think Foster worked for Phan.”

Drew nodded as he redressed Addison Juliette. “He was the middleman that funneled things to her and through him we’ll find her.”

Jonathan realized the tube had gone under the pedestal so he pushed his hand underneath to get it. As he tried to grab the tube, he realized the base was hollow and something was stuffed into the main part. 

“So we have to find the middleman,” Ted stated. 

“There you go, sweetie.” Drew smiled at his daughter. 

Jonathan looked up at his brother. “Drew, I’ve got something.” He stood and picked up Juliette Addison. “Come here, Baby.” He grabbed the changing pad.

“Gentlemen.” Drew grabbed one side of the table and with Ted and Halsey’s help turned the table upside down. 

“Holy mackerel!” Halsey exclaimed.

“Look at that,” Ted said.

“Look at that,” Drew echoed. Across the bottom of the pedestal paint sticks had been tacked and as Jonathan pulled them up, Drew pulled out fistfuls of thousands of dollars stuffed into the cavity. “Damn. Nothing but money.” 

“What’s wrong with money?” the Lieutenant asked.

“We were hoping for names,” Jonathan answered. He bent over to set Addison Juliette in the carrier and then helped package the money in evidence bags before they straightened up the kitchen. 

**

“Well, that’s interesting,” Drew said as they all left the house a short time later. 

“What?” Jonathan asked as he looked around.

“There’s a Rampart Savings and Loan with an ATM across the street. Why would Foster go across town to use another branch?”

“That is interesting,” Jonathan agreed.

**

Drew sat on the living room floor holding Juliette Addison’s hands as she stood between his legs. 

“Come on. Weight on the left leg. Swing the right leg from the hip. Come on,” he urged, trying to get her to move. “That’s good. There we go.” Addison Juliette instead sat down. “Oh, well.”

Jonathan sat at the desk holding a metal toy alligator. He attached a magnetic disc to the back. 

“You know, when I was her age....”

“She’s right on schedule,” Jonathan interrupted.

“I was walking at eight months.”

Jonathan smiled and shook his head as he stood. “I walked at eight months. You walked at a year and a half. Mom was ready to call in specialists. Here, take this.” He handed the alligator to his brother. “You think Sawyer can handle this thing at the bank?”

“Sure. He’s okay.”

“Yeah, he really is.” Jonathan pointed a small device at the alligator. “Ready?”

Drew nodded and turned the key built into the side of the old fashioned toy. He set it on the floor and it started moving in a circle, the legs moving back and forth. “This is an incredible alligator.” 

Jonathan focused on the screen. “I figure the range is about 15 miles, plus or minus one. Think that’ll do it?”

“It should be fine.” Drew and Juliette Addison watched the toy move around the floor. “Look at it go, sweetie.”

**

“I really appreciate this help, Lieutenant,” Drew thanked Sawyer and Halsey after they climbed out of the unmarked car in front of the Rampart Savings and Loans branch where they figured Foster’s middleman worked. The trio headed to the front door of the building. “This will be easy. March right in there and start talking as loud as possible.” 

“Loud?” Sawyer repeated.

“Loud and obnoxious. Just act normal.” 

Sawyer gave Drew a dirty look as he yanked the glass door open. Halsey snickered and received the same look.

“You gotta laugh at yourself more, sir.” 

As soon as they entered the large space, Sawyer starting shouting. “I’d like some assistance, please! We’re police officers!” His voice echoed against the marble floors and walls. “Is there anyone in here that can help me? Now!” He looked around at all the people staring at him. “Did you hear what I just said? I need some information. Who’s in charge of the automatic teller machine? I want to talk to them now!” 

From a small corner office a dark haired man came out. He hesitantly approached the pair. “Excuse me. Is there a problem? Can I help you in some way?”

Sawyer looked the man up and down. “And you are?” His voice still echoed around the space. 

“I’m-I’m Mr. Ferderber.”

“Well, Mr. Ferderber, we’re from the New Orleans Police department. How many times do I have to say this? How many times? Who’s in charge of the automatic teller machine?”

“Must be hard of hearing,” Halsey said.

Before Sawyer could say anything else, Mr. Ferderber spoke again. “That’s all right. I understand. I can help you. Would you come with me?” He headed back to his office and stood aside as the two officers stepped inside. “Just have a seat in my office here. I’ll make sure someone assists you immediately.”

“Thanks,” Sawyer said. “Better be quick, too.” Ferderber nodded and shut the door.

**

“Hey, babe,” Drew said as he stood by the door of the bank. “What’s happening?”

“Well, Addison is down for her nap.”

“Look, scare up a white lab coat.”

“Does it have to be white? I’m feeling a bit pale today.”

“Yes. Just make it fast. Gotta go.” Drew ended the call as Ferderber scurried out of the bank. “FBI! You’re under arrest!” Drew grabbed the smaller man by the back of his suit coat and hustled him to the unmarked car. “You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right, you may talk, sing, dance or impersonate Elvis. You also have the right to an attorney. If you’re broke and cannot afford an attorney, tough shit! Get in the car, you suspected felon!” He pushed him in the backseat and locked the door. Running around to the driver’s side, he got in and sped off.

“What am I being charged with?”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out. Now shut up!”

**

“Open your eyes,” Drew ordered. Ferderber slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He had been ordered to keep his eyes shut after being told to shut up and he did as he was told. He hadn’t peeked at all as he had been guided to wherever he was. 

The room was lit by an overhead light and the shades were all drawn. The only visible furniture in the space was the chair he sat tied to, another chair directly in front of him that his kidnapper sat on and a table with a metal case on it. Other pieces were against the wall and covered by white sheets. Ferderber swallowed when he heard noises behind him and another man came into his peripheral vision. The new person wore a white coat and Ferderber didn’t dare turn his head to look at him more.

“Who—who’s that?” he finally managed to ask. 

“Allow me to introduce Dr. Boris Heckofanass of the Rosa Klebb Institute, Leningrad.” 

“Hello. This lunatic has kidnapped me.” 

Drew shook his head. “I’m afraid Dr. Heckofanass doesn’t speak any English, but I’ll be happy to translate.” 

Ferderber turned his head just a bit so he could see what was going on behind him and saw the doctor standing before a case with flashing lights and two insulated cables running from it. Dr. Heckofanass said something in what Ferderber assumed was Russian and Drew answered.

“What is that? What’s he doing?” Ferderber focused his attention on Drew again.

“Well, Dr. Heckofanass is the world’s leading expert on the prevention and control of extreme pain. Interestingly enough, he’s also the main authority on the causation of extreme pain.”

“What are you saying? Is he going to do something?” Ferderber licked his lips nervously.

“That depends on you... on how much you’re willing to tell us.”

“Oh, God. I can’t tell you anything. Honest, honest. I don’t know anything!”

Drew nodded. “I understand and believe me, I respect that.” Drew said something in Russian that caused the doctor to clearly mutter ‘needles.’

“What needles?” Ferderber cried as he squirmed on his seat. 

Drew stood and approached the sweating man. “It’s a bit old school, but sometimes that’s more fun. Not as old school as Zippo lighters and rats, but not as fancy as some techniques. This is called Juliette’s Probe. When introduced past the left eyeball,” Drew pushed his finger against the small space between the man’s nose and eyeball, “you can insert it right into the pain center of the brain. Then a little electric current....” 

Ferderber squirmed harder as out of the corner of his eye he saw Dr. Heckofanass approaching holding two long lethal looking needles with light arcing between them. “God, what is that? Don’t! It’s not necessary!” 

Suddenly crying was heard from another room and instantly the doctor moved away and Ferderber heard a sliding noise and then the crying was cut off. Fortunately he couldn’t see that the back of white jacket had ‘Soniat House Maintenance Staff’ on it. “Who’s that?”

“That’s Professor Lancaster. He was a really tough one when he came in here. Now listen to him.” Ferdberber heard the sliding noise again though he didn’t see Jonathan nod to Drew that everything was all right with the baby. He looked over nervously as the needles appeared next to his face.

“If...if I say anything, how do I know you’ll let me go?”

“You just have to trust us. Tell me who you report to.”

“A woman. An Asian woman.”

“Where do I find her?”

“Honest to God, I don’t know.”

“Oh, Dr. Heckofanass,” Drew sing-songed as he stepped back. 

“Da,” Jonathan said as he stepped forward holding the knitting needles closer together so the light arced between them again. 

“Wait! Wait!” Ferderber shouted. Jonathan stopped advancing and Drew looked at the man expectantly. “I don’t know where she is, but I do know her telephone number. There’s a piece of paper in my shirt pocket.” 

Drew instantly pulled it out and looked at it. He looked at his brother and grinned. Jonathan smiled back as he shook his head. It still slightly amazed him that Drew’s hair-brained schemes worked as well as they did. He headed to the table to pull the cables from the tracking device. His little display had worked better than he thought. He looked at his brother as Drew asked in Russian if they should take Addison Juliette to the zoo that afternoon. He nodded; it was a good idea.

“Mr. Ferderber, I would advise you to disappear. Vanish. Change your name, your job and if possible, your face.” 

A sudden pounding started on French doors Ferderber hadn’t noticed. Drew reached behind the man and cut the rope tying his hands together. He yanked the man up and practically threw him at Jonathan who opened another set of doors to the outside.

“Hurry!” he urged. “This way!” 

Ferderber just ran, heading toward the light. He could hear people shouting ‘open up in there’. He kept going even as a little man appeared in front of him when the doors were opened screaming ‘my name is...’ though he didn’t get to finish as Ferderber ran into him and pushed him outside. The doors slammed behind him and Ferderber dashed down the stairs and away from the commotion. 

In the hotel room, Drew waited until Jonathan had slammed the balcony doors before he yanked the suite door open. 

“Where is my goddamn car?” Sawyer demanded as he rushed in. 

“Hey, Ted. We were getting ready to take the kid to the zoo,” Drew announced as Jonathan gave a smile and wave to the two officers as he continued backing through the sliding doors to the bedroom. 

**

“Look at him.” Drew pointed to the large tiger that paced inside his enclosure. He shifted Juliette Addison in his arms so she could see the animal better. “Isn’t he gorgeous?”

“’It is believed that as recently as 1979 eight subspecies of tigers were living. Today only five remain’,” Jonathan read from the display in front of the railing. The little girl made what seemed to be a distressing sound at the fact. 

“Don’t worry, baby,” Drew assured her. “Mommy and Daddy will save him.”

Jonathan nodded. “Yes, we will. We’ll see to it that there will be lots of tigers when you grow up.” He turned the stroller and waited as Drew settled their little girl in it. 

“Let’s check out the elephants,” Drew suggested. The brothers slowly walked along the path, stopping to view other animals along the way and not missing what was happening behind them. 

“This is getting ridiculous,” Jonathan muttered five minutes later. “This is like a parade.” Drew nodded as he looked to his left and saw Sawyer and Halsey duck behind two trees. “You also have to have a talk with your little friend.”

“Which one?” 

“The big ‘M’.” Drew saw Muerte squat down behind a flowering bush one pathway over.

“I’ll take care of him.”

“Do it fast. I’m hungry.”

“If you’re in a hurry, why don’t we create a diversion?” 

Jonathan stopped walking and looked at his brother. “Like what, for instance?”

“Remember what worked in Toronto?”

Jonathan’s eyes widened. He shook his head. “No. Please. Not that.”

“Help!” Drew suddenly shouted. “My husband’s having a fit!”

Jonathan looked around at the people starting to look their way. “Drew, don’t do this to me!”

“Help!!” Drew continued to shout. “Help!”

“I really hate you,” Jonathan declared as he suddenly fell to the ground and started twitching. 

“Come on! Help! Oh God, don’t let him swallow his tongue!” Drew started to back away from the people bending over Jonathan. He smiled as he heard official help arrive.

“Police! Police! Stand back. We trained for this!” Halsey shouted as he and Sawyer pushed their way through the people. Drew headed away from the commotion.

**

“’Can’t help but smile when the plane touches down, Knowing that I’ll see your face in the crowd. Oh, we’ll talk for hours and the world fades away. I look for these moments, My heart it counts down the days’,” Drew sang softly as he pushed the stroller over the planked walkway above the swampy area. “Hey, honey, there’s the alligators.” He stopped at the railing and peered down at the multiple gators sunning themselves. “Look at that. Wow! See them?” He bent over the stroller to make sure Addison Juliette could see them. “They look mean, don’t they?”

He stood abruptly when he heard pounding heading his way and smiled when he saw Muerte running at him. “Morty! How’s it going, champ?” He lowered his shoulder and easily flipped the other man over the railing.

“No!” Muerte cried before he landed with a splash in the stagnant water near the small island in the middle of the enclosure. He thrashed his way to the island, drawing the attention of multiple gators with all the noise he made. Once seemingly safe on land, he glanced up at Drew before returning his attention to the beasts around him. “It’s an alligator pit! Get me out of here!”

“Relax. They’ve been fed already.” Drew watched, amused as Morty slowly backed up to the dead tree in the middle of the island. 

“Stay! Stay back!” Morty ordered. With a shriek as one snapped at him, he scrambled up the tree and settled on a low branch. 

“It says here that these are American alligators. Know how you can tell? This is fascinating. They have a broader snout and you can’t see the fourth tooth,” Drew read. 

“Don’t leave!” Morty cried. “Get me out of here!”

“Give me your wallet,” Drew said after a moment of thought.

That surprised the trapped man. “What?”

“You owe me $67.50 for a new stroller. Give me your wallet.”

“Okay. Sure. Just one second.” Morty squirmed around as he tried to pull the wet wallet out of his wet jeans. ‘

“Come on.”

“I’m coming! All right?”

“Okay, okay,” Drew held up his hands in surrender as he waited. A moment later he caught the wallet. 

“There. I paid you back. Even Steven.”

“Just a second.” Drew opened the wallet and saw there was $80 dollars in it. As he pulled out $70, he slipped the tracking disc in. 

“Hurry up! Please!” Morty urged as the gators started to surround the tree. 

“Listen. I don’t have any change. Can I owe you $2.50?”

“Okay! Sure. Just get me the fuck out of here!” 

“Watch your language.”

“Okay. Sorry.” Morty shifted on the branch as he looked down again.

Drew looked around. “I need something I can use for a rope.”

“A rope?”

“Yeah. Give me your jacket.” 

Morty nodded and peeled off the wet denim. “Good idea. You’re okay, Scott. Really. You’re an okay guy.” He tossed the jacket to Drew.

“Please, Morty,” Drew said when he caught the wet garment and was splashed slightly. 

“Come on! Let’s go. Hurry up! Chop chop!” 

“Okay.” Drew ripped the jacket in half and laid the two pieces end to end on the railing. “No. No, it’s not long enough. Tell you what, give me your pants.”

Morty straightened and stared at his would-be rescuer. “My pants? No way. No.” Morty shook his head. Drew cocked his head and made chomping sounds as a reminder of what was below. “Okay. Okay. Okay.” Morty started to struggle out of his soaked jeans. A shoe dropped to the ground. Morty glanced down and then continued to shimmy out of the pants. 

“They sense fear,” Drew reminded him.

“I know! I know they do!” Morty glanced down again. “I can see that. I know what fear is. You’re driving me crazy.” 

Drew squatted down and pointed toward the ongoing show. “See the big monkey, honey? See the big monkey?” 

“I’m so sorry about everything,” Morty continued to ramble. “So sorry. It’s just became like....” He looked down again and froze. “Oh, my God. It’s eating my shoe!” He looked wildly at Drew who gestured for the pants. 

“It’s still too short,” Drew said after he had caught and torn the pants in half and laid the two parts along the railing. “I’m gonna go for help. Wait here.”

“No! Please don’t leave me!” Morty called as he sat pulling his t-shirt down over his crotch. 

“Can I get you anything? Coffee?” Drew offered.

“I’m fine. No coffee. Just get me out of here!” Morty shouted.

“Ta-ta.” Drew waved as he headed down the walkway.

“Ta-ta.” 

As Drew headed back to Jonathan, he passed a group of school girls and nuns. “Don’t forget to see the alligators, Sisters,” Drew politely recommended. 

“Thank you. Come on, girls. Let’s go see the alligators.”

**

“Give him some room,” Halsey called to the people crowding around. He looked back at the still twitching body. “Put your hand in his mouth, sir or he could swallow his tongue like my cousin Albert.” 

“Oww!” Sawyer pulled his hand back after Jonathan bit him. 

“Stand back, everyone! I’ve got his medication!” Drew called as he ran up. He knelt beside his brother. “Here it is. It was in the car.” He pretended to slip a pill under Jonathan’s tongue. Gradually Jonathan stilled and finally lay limp on the pavement. “Are you all right?” Jonathan nodded as Drew helped him stand. “Thank God.” Drew held his brother close as if supporting him. “Thank you, Lieutenant. I want to thank everybody. You’ve been great.” 

“Thank you,” Jonathan added, breathlessly. 

“Sweetheart, can you walk?” 

**

Twenty minutes later the brothers were lifting the stroller onto the trolley that would take them back to the French Quarter. “I thought your performance was excellent,” Drew complimented Jonathan as they sat down. 

“Let’s not do that anymore,” Jonathan said as he relaxed against his sibling and Drew’s arm went around him.

“Why not? It always works.”

“I have to wash my hair again.”

“It’s a got a windblown look. It so becomes you.” Jonathan rolled his eyes. “Want to have some real fun tonight?” 

“Like last night?”

“Only better. A real fantasy,” Drew promised. 

Jonathan looked at him. “What do you have in mind?”

**

“I know you.”

“Everybody knows me. I am Muerte.” 

“You’re the guy got stomped by that feller with the baby.” 

“Don’t provoke me, okay?” Muerte finally turned to look at the bum seated next to him at the bar. Long dirty hair hung over the dirty face and clothes too big covered a too thin body. A scraggly beard covered the man’s chin. He was hunched over as if it was too much effort to sit up straight. He nodded and sipped the beer in front of him. The bar was quiet due to the late hour. 

“You want to get back at him?” the bum asked a few minutes later. 

“What?” 

“I know somebody who’d pay big.”

“You don’t know nada.”

The bum shrugged. “Okay. I don’t know nada. But this guy said ‘Muerte’s the guy for the job’.”

Muerte looked interested. “Who said that? About Muerte?”

The bum shook his head. “You gotta buy me a drink first.” The beer had disappeared fast after the first sip.

“What would you like?”

**

Drew turned over in bed and sat up. In the living room the balcony door opened and a dark figure slipped inside. Drew slipped out of bed and approached the intruder.

“You know, I don’t believe men,” Jonathan spoke when Drew was about to grab him. “Three guys tried to pick me up tonight.” He turned on a lamp beside the couch to reveal his bum outfit. 

“I can understand that,” Drew said. Jonathan stopped as he went toward the bedroom and looked back.

“You can?”

“Yeah.”

“Mom was right about you,” he muttered with a shake of his head. 

“What?” Drew followed his brother.

“Did she wake up?” Jonathan asked instead of repeating himself.

“Just once about midnight. Just wanted to be held.” He watched Jonathan unbutton the large shirt and unzip the pants held up by a rope. “How did it go? Did Morty go for it?”

“God, I’m so tired.” 

“Wait! Keep the stuff on.”

“Why?” Jonathan asked, suspicious.

“It’s kind of a turn-on.”

“Yuck! You disgust me!”

**

The landline broke the silence of the sugar refinery. 

“Hello?” Phan said. “Your name is what?... What? Death? Okay. I see.” She covered the mouthpiece and looked at her associates. “It’s about Drew. It’s the opening gambit.” She smiled as her attention returned to the caller. “No, no, no. You can’t find us. We’ll send a man to pick you up at Bayou St. John.”

**

“Come along. We’re wasting time.” Phan’s henchman climbed out of the small boat and headed up the stairs at the refinery. Behind him a shaking Muerte followed.

“Oh, my God. It was horrible. It was a nightmare. Why’d you have to make it so bumpy?” the little man complained.

“Would you prefer to walk?”

“I’m all nauseous. I’m white as a sheet. It was a nightmare. I’m a land creature.” The pair reached a doorway and the henchman gestured Muerte forward.

“After you, sir. Mistress Phan is waiting.”

“I’m driving back, okay?”

Muerte slowly walked down the stairs into the living space. Phan sat in a plush chair and smiled as he approached.

“It’s very good of you to pay us a visit. I am Mistress Phan. Your name?”

“My name is Muerte.”

“As in death?” Phan asked with a smile.

“Yes,” Muerte nodded. “You speak Spanish? I trust you.”

“Good,” Phan stood. “Perhaps I’ll trust you. Come.” 

**

“Thank you so much,” Jonathan said as he maneuvered the stroller out the door of the toy shop down the street from the hotel. Drew followed holding a large box. 

“Hi, guys,” Drew greeted Sawyer and Halsey as they leaned against a nearby post. “You can go to a strip joint. We’re spending a quiet evening at home.”

“Thanks. We appreciate that,” Ted said as they fell into step with the couple. 

“Anything to make your lives easier.”

“Isn’t the baby a little young for dolls?”

“It’s for me,” Drew said with a smile.

“He loves to test out potential toys for Addison Juliette,” Jonathan said as he steered the stroller into the hotel lobby. “Night.”

“Bye,” Ted said.

**

“Please! Mistress Phan!” Muerte hung by his arms several inches off the floor as Phan slowly walked around him. 

“You expect me to believe some bum approached you with information that Drew is coming here tonight?”

“Yes!” Muerte nodded frantically. “He’s coming here tonight!”

“What if he’s telling the truth?” a henchman asked. 

“Thank you very much.” Muerte was grateful for the bit of help. This wasn’t going like he expected. “What is your name?” 

“So, Mr. Muerte....”

“Excuse me, please. No mister. It’s Muerte.”

Phan walked around him one more time before stopping and staring into the man’s eyes. “You come here pretending to sell information. You are so obviously a confederate of Drew’s.”

**

Drew leaned against the doorway between living room and bedroom and stared at Jonathan slowly rocking Addison Juliette and humming. “My family,” he said, the love clear in his voice.

Jonathan looked over at him. “Do me a favor. Be careful tonight, all right?” Drew just smiled. “Drew?”

“Yeah?”

“I really mean that. I have a funny feeling.”

“Maybe it’s your allergies.”

“I don’t have allergies. Promise me you’ll be extra careful tonight.”

Drew approached his brother. “I will.” He leaned over and gently kissed his sibling.

“I love you very much,” Jonathan said when they parted. 

“You really do?” 

Jonathan nodded. “More and more and more every day.” He would forever remember the bright smile of Drew’s.

“You know what’s funny?” Drew whispered.

“What?”

“That’s exactly how I feel.” After that he turned, grabbed a jacket and headed out the balcony doors ready to wrap up their mission.

**

Outside the front of the hotel, Lieutenant Sawyer and Sargent Halsey waited across the street for some sign of movement from the couple. They had been there for several hours and finally Sawyer said, “I’m starving. Hold down the fort.”

“Yes, sir.”

Sawyer headed to a small oyster bar down the street and was tossing back one when in the large mirror above the bar he saw Drew walk past the front window. He spun around and raced to the window to see Drew hail a cab.

“Damnit.” Sawyer tossed some money down on the bar and ran across the street to a taxi stand as Drew’s cab headed down the street. The first cab was driven by an African-American women with a cigarette held between her lips as she spoke to someone on her cellphone.

“See what I’m saying? Pay no attention to what I’m saying.” She didn’t look at Sawyer as he stopped by her window. The flash of a badge drew her attention. 

“Police! Follow that cab!” Sawyer pointed down the street where Drew’s cab had just turned the corner and he yanked the back door open. 

“I haven’t heard anybody say that in a long time,” she said as she just ended the call and tossed the phone on the passenger seat. 

“Come on! Just drive!” 

She adjusted her seatbelt and mirrors. “Hold your horses.” Finally, after what seemed to the lieutenant was hours she headed down the street and around the corner.

**

Jonathan sat on the couch going through some papers as Addison Juliette played nearby and talking on the phone to their boss. On a chair was one of her favorite toys and she pulled herself up to grab it. Jonathan blew her a kiss as she stood with it.

“Yes. Yes, yes, yes, Scott. I think I’m getting the hang of this. It’s just like the old plastique bomb only a zillion times more powerful.... We’ll do our best.” He watched as his little girl chewed on her toy for a moment and then holding it aloft, she took a step followed by another and then stopped. “Oh, my God! She walked! Addison walked! I’ve got to go!” He ended the call and switched the cell phone over to video. “Do you see what you just did? You wonderful thing, you. Now don’t move.” He moved off the couch and squatted a few feet from his daughter. “Oops.” He smiled as she suddenly plopped down on her padded bottom. She dropped her toy and stood again. “Okay, come here,” he beckoned. “Do it again for daddy.” She took another step and another. “Great! You are amazing! Come on. Come on, honey.” Juliette took another step and slipped on a blanket, sitting down again. “Ohh, that’s okay. Come on, one more time.” Addison again got to her feet and with grin continued to her mother. “You can make it.” Jonathan dropped the phone as he swept the little girl up in a hug when she finally reached him. He peppered her face with kisses. “You are amazing. Daddy’s going to be so surprised. I’m so proud of you. You are just terrific.”

**

Outside the city, Drew’s cab dropped him off at a boat rental. He greeted the owner and headed into the office with him. A few seconds later, Sawyer’s cab slowly approached the bridge leading to the area. 

“Stop here,” Sawyer ordered.

“I can’t stop on no bridge. I don’t want no ticket.”

“I’m a cop.” Ted kept his eyes on the office as he pulled some money out of his pocket. 

“You’ll give me a ticket. Entrapment.”

“Goddamn it! Stop here! I’m not going to entrap you.” The cab came to a halt. “Now I need you to wait here.” The lieutenant climbed out the auto and handed the money to her through the window. 

“I can’t wait outside the city limits. That’s the law.”

“Just wait here!” 

“I don’t think so.” She pulled away and headed down the road. 

“Damn it!” 

**

A few minutes later Drew and the owner emerged from the office and Drew boarded a flat bottom boat with a canopy. “You going to cast off for me?”

“Sure will.” The owner tossed a mooring rope into the back of the boat and moved to untie the second one. 

“How long do you think it’ll take me?”

“You’ll be there by dawn.”

Drew nodded. “Got it. Thanks.”

He pulled slowly away from the dock and from the pocket of his jacket pulled out the tracker and focused on the flashing dot.

**

It was late and Halsey sat on the curb in front of the hotel. A man slowly came down the empty street playing a trumpet. 

“You lost your parade,” Halsey commented as the man approached. “Have a seat.” Halsey gestured to a spot next to him. “Come on.” The man sat down. “Play something else.”

Behind the sergeant Jonathan peeked out the hotel front door and seeing the man occupied, he quickly pushed the stroller out the door and through a gate at the end of the building. Halsey looked over his shoulder as the gate clanged shut.

Jonathan quickly walked down the alleyway though slowed as he saw two men in front of him. He glanced down into the stroller to make sure Juliette Addison was still asleep and stopped to let the men approach him. 

“Hey,” one man said.

“That’s him?” his partner asked. “He’s a tall one, but as they say, the bigger they are, the harder they fall.” He gave Jonathan a smile that was no means friendly.

“He’s more dangerous that he looks but I’m sure you can handle him,” the first man who was in charge of the operation said. 

“No problem.” The second man slowly closed the distance. “I’m sure he’ll be careful with having a baby and all.”

“Careful, Sikes. We don’t want him hurt.”

“I don’t want to hurt him. He could be fun later.” 

Jonathan raised an eyebrow at the comment. “Really? Rather cliché don’t you think?”

Sikes frowned. “I’ll show you cliché.”

“Well, so far I’m not impressed with anything you’re saying. I’ve heard it all before. Could you be somewhat original?”

With a growl, Sikes surged forward and Jonathan stepped out from behind the stroller to meet the attack. While Sikes was shorter, he packed a good punch and landed several as the pair battled. Sikes grabbed Jonathan’s leg when he attempted a kick to the man’s face and Jonathan fell heavily to the ground. Before he could recover, there was a gun pointing at his head and Sikes was wiping blood from his lip. 

“Sikes,” his boss said with a tired sigh. “Put it away.” 

Jonathan carefully watched Sikes as it appeared he wouldn’t obey. Suddenly the man started to jerk and he dropped to the ground shaking. Jonathan stayed where he was as the partner approached holding a gun. 

“Don’t worry. It’s just a taser.” Jonathan nodded and relaxed slightly as he saw the wires attached to Sikes. “Now, you’re not going to give me any more trouble, right?”

**

The sun had just risen as Drew slowly approached the sugar refinery. He swiftly turned around as he heard from behind him, “Having fun?” Sawyer was climbing up from the storage compartment at the rear of the boat.

“What in the hell are you doing here?” 

“I’m not here. I’m at home like you.” Drew shook his head and turned back to expertly pull the boat up to the weathered dock. 

“Ted, you’re in way over your head. Just wait on the boat.” 

Sawyer followed Drew over the side of the boat and waited while Drew secured the vessel. “Not a chance. And call me Lieutenant.”

“Lieutenant, believe me....”

“No.”

Drew looked surprised. “Why not?”

“My orders are not to let you out of my sight.”

Drew sighed and headed toward the stairs. “All right. Whatever happens, do exactly what I say no matter how nuts it may sound.” 

Ted nodded. “Absolutely.” He pulled his gun from his holster as they started climbing. “Where’s your gun?”

“I told you. I don’t carry a gun.”

They reached the main level and headed around the small office that was in the middle of the deck. Sawyer accidentally brushed against an empty drum causing it to rock. 

“Pay attention and be careful,” Drew cautioned. “Things could get very sticky.” 

“Good morning, Drew.” Drew came to an abrupt halt as Phan appeared around the side of the shack. Behind her were six large men with guns. 

“You know, this is amazing. I was just saying that things could get very sticky.” Behind him Ted slowly raised his arms. 

“It’s good to see you again. You haven’t changed. Have I?” She peered up at the taller man rather seductively. 

“Only your men.”

Phan appeared pleased at the compliment. “Thank you. Now, come. We must have some tea.” She stepped aside so Drew and Sawyer’s hands could be cuffed in front of them. Then she let Drew precede her and openly admired the tall form as her men surrounded him. Sawyer was left with one man covering him and trailed behind. “You still have a wonderful body, Drew.”

“Well, thank you. I like to work out. What do you think of the lieutenant?”

“Will you shut up?” Ted demanded. He eyed the man following him and desperately tried to figure out how to get out of the mess.

They entered the building and headed toward a door at the end of the hallway. 

“You’re a very valuable commodity, Drew. Many countries will pay for your knowledge of American intelligence.”

“Really? How many countries?”

“Quite a few.” 

“See, Lieutenant? Most people do like me.” 

Drew stepped through the doorway and started down the steps to the lower level. Halfway down, he stopped as he saw Jonathan stand and put a hand on the stroller next to him. Behind him, Phan smiled.

“Surprise.” Drew slowly continued down the steps.

“I’m sorry, Drew.”

When he reached the bottom, Drew turned toward his nemesis. “This is between you and me. To involve Jonathan or my child....”

Phan nodded as she stepped around him to stand between the brothers. “I know. It was in the worst possible taste. You see, in just half an hour a helicopter and General Lee will arrive to transfer the C-22 to a cargo vessel. You and I will travel with it. You remember the general?” Drew nodded. He was her partner in crimes and had supposedly arranged her easy escape from China. 

“What’s C-22?” Ted asked. He had paused on the steps when he saw Jonathan and the baby. 

“I was meaning to tell you about that,” Drew said as Phan gestured to another henchman.

“Bring him in.” From a room located under the stairs, Muerte was dragged out. Drew silently stared at the little man. “So you see, Drew? I have captured all your confederates.”

Drew shook his head at the revelation. “Linda, Linda, Linda. My hat’s off to you.”

“Why not your pants?” she joked with a glance to below his belt. 

Drew continued. “I could figure you getting me. I could even figure you grabbing Jonathan. But to get your hands on the boss man himself; the big ‘M’.”

Phan looked at the small time criminal. “You’re saying this...man is your superior?”

Drew nodded. “I said to him, ‘Sir, the risk is too great. You stay here in the Hollow Mountain where it’s safe and I shall go forth....”

“No!” Muerte shouted. “No! No! My name is Morty!”

“Muerte,” Drew corrected.

“I kill you,” Morty said seriously as he tried to take a step toward Drew. The henchman easily stopped him.

“Shut up,” Phan snapped. “Someone find out who this man is and then kill him. I’ve got no time for this.” She looked at Jonathan. “Mr. Scott, pass your child over.”

“No!” Ted shouted as he hurried down the steps. “Don’t do it!” He was grabbed by one of the henchman. 

“How heroic. Mr. Scott, you are absolutely no value to me except as an example to your brother.” Jonathan looked at his brother, despair clearly on his face. 

“Jonathan, you know what to do,” Drew said. 

Everyone watched as Jonathan slowly bent over and lifted Addison Juliette from the stroller. She gave a small, happy cry and he cradled her a moment, staring at her face. He looked at Drew one more time and then tossed the baby into the air toward Phan. Before anyone could react, Juliette Addison blew up. The explosion was loud and doll parts rained down. Everyone was knocked to the ground through Drew and Jonathan recovered first and ran toward the damaged stairs. Drew pulled Sawyer to his feet and pushed him up the steps, following Jonathan. 

They hurried down multiple sets of stairs and found themselves at the ground level of a massive storage area. They ducked under the steps as they heard the sounds of pursuit above them and then several men hurried past from the depth of the building. From the inside of his shirt, Jonathan pulled out a bobby pin. 

“Would you please hold still?” he asked as he started on Sawyer’s cuffs. Sawyer was constantly looking around them, noting the number of goons running around. 

“Those are police cuffs. You can’t get them off with a bobby pin,” he said as he watched Jonathan. 

“Absolutely right,” Jonathan agreed as the cuffs dropped to the ground. An instant later Drew’s cuffs were off.

“Thanks. Want me to work on yours?”

“Please.” Jonathan held out his hands and while it took longer, his hands were soon free. “Oh, guess who walked today.”

Drew stared at Jonathan a moment. “Really? And I missed it?”

“Yeah. And I really mad at you, too.”

“Whose idea was it to take this job anyway?”

Before Jonathan could reply, Sawyer spoke up. He had been observing the area and deemed now was the time to move. “Hey, listen up. We’ve got to get out of here. Now follow me!” He headed off down a tunnel.

“Follow me,” Jonathan mocked. 

Drew put a hand on his sibling’s back. “Oh, give him his moment in the sun.”

“What sun?” Jonathan asked as he followed

They hurried further into the building, Drew and Jonathan easily taking out the few hired guns they came across and confiscating the weapons. They reached another set of stairs and as Ted started up two men started firing. 

“Son of a bitch! Damn it!” Ted cursed as he sank to a step. Drew returned fire.

“How badly are you hit?” Jonathan asked as he bent down to examine the lieutenant.

“I’m not hit. I just smashed my knee.” Ted got up and headed up the stairs again. 

Jonathan looked at Drew. “This is why I hate working with amateurs.” Drew just nudged Jonathan to follow the detective.

They exited several stories higher in the massive complex and headed across the dirty floor.

They were crossing a wide corridor when from the left two flamethrowers were activated and flames spewed toward the trio. They ran across to the other side and Jonathan stepped back and fired two shots. Instantly the flames stopped as the men dropped dead. Jonathan ran after his brother while Sawyer ran back to look and then followed. They slowed as they came to another cross corridor. Jonathan held up his hand as he listened. Sawyer opened his mouth to say something and Drew shook his head. Jonathan held the gun ready as he glanced right and then left. Before Sawyer could blink Jonathan spun left then right and finally center, firing three shots. Three henchmen fell dead from the hiding spaces.

“Where the hell are you from?” Sawyer asked as they hurried along. 

“Las Vegas, Nevada. You know that,” Jonathan answered.

**

Meanwhile, Phan had hurried up the stairs shortly after the brothers had left and scurried across the yard to a large elevator. Impatiently she repeatedly pushed the down button. Finally the elevator arrived and she pushed up the door and entered. She tapped the toe of her high heel as it slowly moved down a level. Finally she was free and she ran toward a huge pile of sugar. Climbing up the shifting pile, she dug frantically.

“Damn! Where is it?” 

She dug around a bit more before hitting something and pulling the metal case with the C-22 out. She slid down the pile and headed for a nearby jeep. Setting the case on the passenger seat she started the vehicle and sped off toward the exit. A few moments later she raced past Drew, Jonathan and Sawyer. Instantly Drew and Jonathan ran for another jeep. Sawyer tried to climb in the back but was stopped.

“You wait here!” Jonathan ordered as Drew got behind the wheel.

Sawyer shook his head. “No way.”

“Ted, Jonathan is an expert in martial arts I can’t pronounce. He can kill you three ways without using his hands. Do what he says.”

Ted stepped back. “Maybe I’ll wait here.”

**

Phan headed toward an open area as a helicopter hovered overhead. She climbed out, grabbed the heavy case and started to haul it toward the craft. She waved widely though it wasn’t necessary.

“Lee! Lee!” A rope ladder flowed down from the door. “Bring it over, you idiot.” The copter moved closer so she could grab the ladder. “I’m surrounded by fools.”

She started to slowly climb up as the brothers roared out of the entrance. Drew slid the jeep to a stop as Jonathan jumped out and ran toward Phan. In the helicopter an Asian gentlemen in a uniform leaned out.

“Climb up, Linda! Climb up!”

“I can’t! This case is too heavy!” After only climbing three rungs, the case slipped from her grip and she fell back to the ground, landing in a large area of mud.

“Improvise!” Drew called as Jonathan changed directions and started to run through the mud.

“Down! We must go down!” Lee instructed the pilot as he leaned out to watch what was happening below. 

“Remember, make it look real!” Drew added.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Jonathan mumbled as he tackled Phan as she struggled to her feet. 

Phan might have been a foot shorter than Jonathan, however she definitely matched him in skills and her smaller size was an advantage. Jonathan finally got her pinned in the mud only to find himself with their positions reversed and her foot planted at the junction of his shoulder and back. His arm was twisted up and back with her ready to twist it out of the socket. 

“Hey!” Drew shouted. He stood at the edge of the mud with a flamethrower strapped on. Phan and Jonathan looked over.

“Come to watch your brother die?” Linda asked. Drew just smiled and aimed flames at the case of C-22. “No! Don’t do that! You’ll kill us all!” 

“Well, if Jonathan goes, we all go.” 

“Just a minute. Think about it,” Linda tried to reason. Her muddy hand pushed her muddy hair back from her face. “This is your chance to have everything.” She smiled.

“I’m getting seriously pissed.” Drew shot more flames over the case. 

“No!” 

“So am I,” Jonathan said as he suddenly rolled to his left and out of Phan’s grip, knocking her off her feet. He grabbed her arm and hand and quickly had her kneeling held still with a wrist lock.

“Good wrist lock, bro!” Drew called. 

“Thank you!” 

“Oh, and we’re naming the kid Addison Juliette!” Jonathan grinned. They all looked up as a voice over a loudspeaker said, “Drop your weapons or you’ll be shot from the air!” Jonathan released his hold on the woman. She waved up at the helicopter again. 

“Everyone face down in the mud!” Jonathan slowly lowered himself down while Drew dived into it followed by Sawyer who had joined the agents.

“Hurry, Linda! You’re not safe!” General Lee urged.

“I’m coming!” Phan struggled to her feet and staggered over to the case. The helicopter settled at the edge of the mud and she slogged over to it. 

“Hurry! We’ve got to get you out! Hurry!” The general stepped out of the copter and held out his hand. “Get in! Get in!” He guided the hand holding the case to the man in the co-pilot seat.

“Thank you! Thank you!” He helped her into the back and sat across from her as the copter lifted off. 

“We did it!” Sawyer called as he watched the helicopter fly away. 

In the back of the helicopter Linda smiled at her savior. “I had begun to think you had forgotten me.”

Lee shook his head as he handed her a handkerchief. “Oh, Linda. We have never forgotten.” As she reached for it, the general slipped handcuffs around her wrists. 

“Awwww!” she screamed as the copilot turned around to reveal it was Scott McGillvray. 

“Thank you for flying Air China,” he said. 

**

They returned the boat, the trip going much faster than the slow pace Drew had maintained going out and had a cab waiting when they pulled up at the dock. While dirty, the mud had dried and the cabbie allowed them in the vehicle. 

“Like I said, no one ever looks at the driver,” Drew said as the cab pulled up outside the hotel. 

“You going to tell me the rest of the story?” Ted asked. They all paused to look at Halsey who was asleep sitting on the curb, snoring softly and leaning against a lamp post. 

“Sure. Where was I?” 

“Chinese police.”

“Well, not the police actually but never mind. Certain officials had permission to come in, but they couldn’t just snatch Phan. We had to create a situation where she’d leave willingly. You saw her get in the chopper. She went of her own free will. No kidnapping, no coercion.” 

“You going to wake him up?” Jonathan asked as they headed into the hotel. 

“What for?” He followed the pair through the lobby and outside to a courtyard.

“Addison!” Jonathan said as he hurried forward. The little girl sat in a highchair while Bonnie Newman scattered more Cheerios over the tray and Vern gave his son some eggs. 

“There’s our baby,” Drew said as he followed. The couple looked up and smiled as Jonathan picked the little girl up and kissed her cheek.

“Well, what have you two lovebirds been up to all night?” Bonnie asked as she eyed their muddy condition.

“Oh, there’s a new mud wrestling place on Bourban Street,” Jonathan lied.

“Food’s not bad either,” Drew added.

“You guys have so much fun,” Bonnie said a bit wistfully.

“We have a lot of fun, too,” Vern protested. 

Jonathan nodded. “We can tell. Thank you again.” He and Drew headed toward the lobby, passing the lieutenant on the way.

“I’m so jealous,” Bonnie muttered.

“Me too,” Vern agreed. 

“Well, Lieutenant, you can go home and clean up now,” Drew said as they headed to the stairs to their hotel room.

“What?” Sawyer stopped walking. Drew stopped also though Jonathan continued upstairs.

“It’s over. Finished.”

“No plans to invade Cuba while you’re in the neighborhood?”

Drew shook his head. “Nope. We’re shipping out tomorrow.”

“I have your word on that?” Drew made a cross over his heart and smiled.

Sawyer headed to the door, but stopped again. “Hey, Scott.” Drew paused with his foot on the first step. “How come you decided on Addison Juliette?”

Drew grinned. “Watching Jonathan fight made me remember how easily he could whip my butt. Bye, Lieutenant. Thanks for the help.”

**

The sky was a clear blue as Drew and Jonathan moved around the boat pulling off the cover of the sail. They didn’t see the little man watching, hiding beside a larger vessel down the floating walkway. With a glance to the sky and hands clenched together as if in prayer he started to limp closer. In a short time their clothes and supplies were stored and they pulled away from the dock. Drew was sitting in the small open cockpit, a foot on the big wheel as they moved slowly through marina. Jonathan came up from below and settled next to his brother. Drew put an arm around him.

“Sleeping like a baby,” Jonathan announced. He looked over as a hatch cover raised and Muerte climbed out. “Hi, Morty.”

“Morty?” Drew looked over a bit surprised. 

“Okay. No more Mr. Nice Guy,” Morty lisped. He had lost a few more teeth from the explosion. He had found himself alone with several dead henchman and in order to protect himself he had tried to take a gun from one of the men, but he couldn’t get it out of the man’s hand. He then ended up shooting himself in the foot. He had stared at the smoking hole through the toe of foot and had sat trying to figure out what to do next. Finally, he had struggled to his feet and limped heavily to the stairs. He had stared at the staircase and wondered about the stability, even shaking it to see if it would hold. Slowly he had started jumping up the steps on one foot. He had reached a spot with a missing step and grabbed the railings to jump over it; only as he landed on the upper step he shrieked as it gave way and he plummeted back to the ground.

“So glad you made it, man,” Drew said with a grin as he sat up and took his foot off the wheel. Immediately the boat lurched, the boom swung around and knocked the little man into the ocean. Morty came to the surface arms flaying and spitting out water.

“Help! Help me! I can’t swim. Please! SOS! Help!! Oh, the ocean is so deep!”

Drew and Jonathan watched him for a moment and then Jonathan moved to the railing and grabbed a life ring. “Catch!” he called as he tossed it toward the man.

“Oh, thank you. Thank you, Mr. Scott. You’re a great person. A wonderful person.” Morty managed to climb on top of it so he could sit in the hole. “Now, throw me a piece of rope, please!”

“Tell you what, wait here. We’ll go for help.” Jonathan stood holding onto the rigging as Drew grabbed the wheel again and started to increase engine speed.

“No, no no! Don’t leave me!” Muerte wailed, his arms flailing around in panic and then as he tried to stay afloat.

“Anything you want? Jonathan asked. “Coffee, tea?”

Muerte grew still and shook his head. “Coffee, tea? No, I’m fine. Thank you very much. Just get me the hell out of here, please!”

“Morty?”

“What?”

“Ta-ta.” Jonathan waved.

“Ta-ta,” Morty repeated, resigned. Jonathan sat back down next to Drew. 

“Now, which was is Cuba?” Drew asked. Jonathan thought a moment and then pointed. Drew adjusted his course and headed across the gulf. 

“No! That’s the wrong way! Please come back! No! The land is back there behind you!” Morty’s voice and the splashes as he tried to maintain his balance on the life preserver drifted over the water as they moved further away. Drew waited only a few more minutes before pulling out his cellphone and making a call to have the little crook rescued.

 

The End


End file.
